


The Maze

by Bittersweet



Series: October Prompts [25]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Corn Mazes, Edmonton Oilers, Fluff, M/M, Movie Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 10:13:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12505076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bittersweet/pseuds/Bittersweet
Summary: Some of the Oilers take in a movie at Connor's place.





	The Maze

“Who do you think first decided to make a maze out of corn?” Kailer said as he was lying upside down on the couch watching the television. He grabbed another handful of popcorn from the bowl that was sitting on the floor next to Oscar.

Oscar laughed. “Mazes have been around for thousands of years Kailer.”

“But made of corn?”

“Seriously? The origin of mazes is what you two decide to discuss while watching a psycho hunt people?” Darnell joked, sprawled sideway in the recliner.

“They’re in a maze so it’s relevant,” Kailer said grinning.

“Why the hell would they split up!” Connor interrupted from where he was snuggled up with Leon on the smaller of the two couches. “It’s obviously what the killer wants them to do!”

“You tell them babe,” Leon said grinning.

Connor smacked him lightly. “You yell at the PS4.”

“Shh they just found the body of the owner!” Darnell said tossing popcorn towards Connor and Leon and missing wildly.

The living room fell quiet except for the crunch of popcorn and the movie nearing its dramatic conclusion.

“That was a pretty good movie,” Kailer said yawning. He had righted himself a while ago and was now lying across the couch, head resting on the arm.

“Yeah but I don’t think I’ll be exploring any corn mazes for a while,” Darnell joked.

“Oh come on Nursey,” Oscar said grinning. “I’m sure the five of us could handle whatever we’d find in a maze. We could go tonight and have a harmless game of tag!”

The others exchanged a look and started pelting him with popcorn.

**Author's Note:**

> The movie they were watching is a 2010 slasher called The Maze where five friends break into a corn maze after hours and decide to play a harmless game of tag.


End file.
